


And A Happy New Year (With A Christmas Theme)

by Deca_Suffrage



Series: MidoTaka Twelve Days of Christmas [13]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Present for you guys!, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deca_Suffrage/pseuds/Deca_Suffrage
Summary: Just some Christmas Smut for you guys(On New Years.)





	And A Happy New Year (With A Christmas Theme)

**Author's Note:**

> Some smut, very late, but it's still here.

Takao sighed and collapsed on the sofa. The party had gone well, but spending time with the Miracles was tiring. 

Takao sighed as a hand ran through his hair- well, most of the Miracles. 

"Remind me to make us obligations out of the country next year Kazu," Midorima murmured into Takao's shoulder, sending a small shiver up Takao's spine. 

"Are you sure that you wouldn't want to get a bowl of punch dropped on your head again, Shin-chan?" Takao teased, leaning back into Midorima. 

"I still can't believe that you had that planned..." Midorima pouted. Takao let out a wide grin as he remembered planning with Furihata, Kagami, Himuro, Momoi, and Kasamatsu to drop a bowl of punch on their partners' heads. All of their partners looked so enraged for a second. It was hilarious. 

"That was amazing Shin-chan! Especially the look on your face!" 

Midorima growled at him and leaned in to give him a quick kiss on the lips. Takao leaned in as well as meshed Midorima's lips to his, deepening the kiss. As Takao opened his mouth, Midorima leaned in further and dipped his tongue into Takao's mouth, as if he was testing the water, and seeing that it was just right, jumped right in. 

Takao struggled to stay straight as Midorima's weight pinned him to the couch. Takao let out a small sigh as Midorima's hands rested on his hips, rubbing small circles into his skin, the heat of his skin contrasting with the cold of their shared apartment. 

"Mmm..." Takao sighed, squirming in Midorima's grasp, "I think that we should take this to the bedroom, unless you want to have sex on the couch...." 

A small moaned was enticed out of Takao as Midorima sucked a hickey into the skin of his neck. 

"Give me a second." Midorima replied. 

"A second for wha- Ah!" Takao nearly screeched as Midorima bit his pulse point, sending shivers all the way done his spine. 

"For that." Midorima smirked. Takao glared at his lover, grabbed his hand, and pulled them both into the bedroom, kicking the door closed behind them before pushing Midorima up against it. 

"I thought you said that you wanted to take this to the bed?" Midorima rose an eyebrow, looking amused, though his arousal was given away by his rapidly dilating pupils. 

"Shut up and kiss me, Shintaro," Takao muttered, already too far gone to wait any longer. He leaned in, standing on the tips of his toes, and was kissed passionately as Midorima met him halfway, their tongues battling each other for dominance. 

Takao's won the battle and slipped his tongue into Midorima's mouth, who submitted to his will easily. He searched around Midorima's mouth, sliding his tongue around Midorima's and over the hard lines of his teeth. 

Takao, still leading the kiss, disconnected their mouths with a harsh pop. Midorima watched the trail that flailed between them with a sort of interest before he lifted his eyes to connect to Takao's. 

His eyes were dark and predatory, running up and down Takao, before piercing into him with a slight smirk. 

Midorima grasped him suddenly, pulling him up by the back of his thighs, and carrying him over to the bed. To keep Midorima pre-occupied, Takao sucked hickies and bit the skin of his neck, marking it. 

Midorima pushed him into the bed. As he sank into the sheets, a pair of toned arms caged him, not allowing much leniency for movement. 

"What are you waiting for Shintaro~" Takao teased, voice lilting. He relished in the shiver that he saw run through Midorima at the sound of his given name. 

Midorima wasted no time before running his hands up Takao's side, pulling up his sweater as he made his way up. Takao pulled back moan that nearly slipped out of him as Midorima's hands ran up and down his sides, even though his sweater was already lying on the floor. 

Midorima leaned in farther and directed a straight up hungry smirk into his face. Takao's writhed under his stare. 

"D-Don't be so lewd, Shintaro." Takao tried his best, going for an indifferent statement, but even he can hear the lustfulness in his voice. 

"Who's talking about lewd," Midorima leaned to in to whisper in his ears the last word, "Kazunari, you need to take a look at yourself. Not just now, any time of the day. You are the symbol of erotica." 

Fuck it, Takao thought as he basically ripped the shirt off of Midorima, exposing toned muscles. Takao ran his hands up and down, reveling in all the shudders that Midorima had in response. 

Midorima hooked his fingers into the loops of Takao's jeans and pulled them down, leaving him only in his underwear. 

Takao glared back up at his lover, who was still half clothed. 

"Okay," Takao muttered to himself, "Time to get all those clothes off you." He reached down to take off Midorima's pants and was helped as Midorima kicked them off, throwing them on top of the rapidly growing pile of discarded clothes. 

Midorima's inched his way down Takao's body, planting kisses on his way down before ending at him boxers before pulling them down, slow and seductive, every second of the way, fixating him with a piercing stare that got Takao all hot and bothered. 

Takao's cock was half hard when Midorima took it in his hands. He ran his hands up and down slowly, deliberately, every moment aiming to get Takao to submit even more than he had. Every stroke ran across his sensitive spots, chasing white spots into Takao's vision. 

A fire had sparked in Takao's gut, growing stronger every time Midorima moved. 

"Yes...ah...don't stop...Shin-chan." Takao moaned out trying his best to convey the process that he was going through and how good it felt. 

Takao screeched in surprise as Midorima, without any warning, opened his mouth wide and nearly swallowed Takao whole. 

Takao whipped his head down to get a better look. Midorima's eyes were down, completely concentrated on his task. 

Takao took a hold of the hairs on Midorima's head, threatening to pull them out of his head with his grip. 

"Ease up Takao." Midorima warned. 

"S-ah- Sorry, Shin-Ch~ah!" Takao's apology was interrupted by a loud moan that ripped out of him. 

God, Shin-chan really knows what he's doing. Ah~ Midorima hollowed his cheeks and sucked, causing even more pleasure to ripple through Takao. He finally looked up, pupils drowning in an ocean of emeralds. Takao's hips arched of the bed, shoving his cock further into Midorima's mouth. 

His head bobbed up and down of Takao's cock one more time, his mouth delivering a perfect warmth that pushed Takao over the edge. 

A scream was wrenched out of Takao's throat as his cum splattered on Midorima's face, covering his face and glasses with the viscous liquid. 

He could have sworn he heard Midorima mutter, that was a lot, before proceeding to wipe to cum off his face with a finger and stick the finger into his mouth, sucking on it. Takao's eyes were stuck, watching every moment, every twitch of a muscle. His eyes, dark. His skin, red and flushed. His scent, heady. His smirk, erotic. 

So basically, his entire existence what a gigantic turn-on. Amazing how many sides that Midoirima had, Takao thought, one of his last before his mind fizzled out. 

"Ah~" Takao gasped as Midorima worked a finger into him, forcing his walls open. Takao's eyes rolled in his head before he had to close them, trying to prevent the loss of all his sanity. 

While Takao was...preoccupied, Midorima kissed him passionately, meshing their mouths together, dominating him completely. 

As he pushed Takao closer to the edge, Takao wasn't silent. No, he was nearly screeching. His mind jumped all over, mostly consisting of how good Midorima's fingers felt, and how wrecked he was going to be by the end of it. 

Takao let out something it between a moan and a breathless sigh when Midorima hit his prostate straight on, earning a quiver from Takao's thighs as he lifted himself off the bed as he thrashed around in pleasure. 

"Shin-chan...it's-ah- fine. Just get in me- ah!" 

"As you wish Kazunari. I think that you're ready for your present," Midorima wasted no time pushing into Takao, his length stretching him out, filing him with a warm feeling of contentment, sating his lust for a couple of seconds. 

"God, Shintaro, you feel- ah~" A moan was ripped out of Takao's throat as Midorima pulled out before thrusting back in harshly. 

"Does it feel good Kazunari?" Midorima pistoned into him, every thrust stretching Takao wide. 

Takao moaned- screamed- out as yes as Midorima picked up the pace, painting the raven haired man's body with dark hickies, promising a complete mess that he would have to cover up for the next couple of days, but at the moment, Tako could care less. He couldn't think about much with Midorima seated deep inside of him. 

Midorima moved fast, filling and emptying him every second, driving Takao crazy. Midorima bent himself over until he was covering Takao and resumed his previous task of covering his skin in hickies, biting and sucking 

Heat sparked in Takao's stomach as he came, cumming on his own stomach with Midorima a few seconds behind him, muttering swears under his breath as he tried to keep it together, filling him up with his cum as he filled his insides, marking him. 

Midorima collapsed on top of him with a small huff, somewhat crushing Takao with his weight, pushing Takao's cum into his skin. 

"That was any amazing present," Takao mumbled, flipping Midorima off him until they were lying side by side. 

"You are welcome, Kazunari," Midorima replied, pulling Takao into his chest as they both dozed off.

**Author's Note:**

> And this is done! Hope you liked it.  
> \- Deca Suffrage


End file.
